Don't Cha
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: James Potter has it all: great friends, good grades, charms that make women swoon, and above all, a gorgeous girlfriend, Juliette Caldwell. What happens when his former love interest, Lily Evans, tantalizes James and won't leave his mind?  JP/LE
1. Holding Out for a Hero

Don't Cha

By hufflepuffedwardcullen13

Chapter 1: Holding Out for a Hero

Summary: James Potter has it all: great friends, good grades, charms that make women swoon, and above all, a gorgeous girlfriend, Juliette Caldwell. What happens when his former love interest, Lily Evans, tantalizes James and won't leave his mind?

A/N: I posted this on another site four years ago as a Sirius Black/OC fic, but decided to rewrite this one to fit James/Lily. I don't own anything. No flames. Enjoy!

*JPLE**JPLE**JPLE**JPLE**JPLE**JPLE*

James Potter laid back on this bed in the Gryffindor Boy Seventh Year's Dorm putting his powerful arms around his girlfriend of four months, Juliette Caldwell. She batted her beautiful light blue eyes at him, playfully. Don't get him wrong, Juliette had the perfect platinum blond hair, the perfect blue eyes, the perfect figure, the perfect girly-girl character. She and James were the perfect couple.

The only thing that James would change about her was that she was in Hufflepuff and was very demanding. She wanted him with her every second of the day, and James just didn't like that. He had his friends and she had hers. James realized that Juliette was talking to him. 

"Jamie, are you listening?" 

"Sorry, love. My mind's just wandering today." James looked at the clock and since it was a quarter to eight, he suggested that she go back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

"Why can't I stay here?" 

"Cos." 

"Cos why?", said Juliette as she played with James' maroon and gold stripped tie.  
>He began to get very irritated with Juliette. <p>

"You said you had Charms work to do." 

"So?" 

"So? Don't you want to have good grades and get a good job?" 

"I already have a job. How do you think I pay for all my nice clothes?" 

"Come on, Julie." 

"Fine.", puffed Juliette as James escorted her back to her Common Room.

Little did James or Juliette notice a pair of dismal, exquisite emerald eyes flaked with gold and tears. Those eyes belonged to James' close friend (and former love interest), Lily Evans. She had been reading a book in the Gryffindor Common Room, not wanting to go anywhere near the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm. 

Lily pushed away her long red hair out of her tear-streaked face. Lily was heartbroken by a certain Gryffindor male of seventeen, with short, unruly black hair, a tan, athletic body, a carefree spirit, and hypnotizing green hazel eyes that she could gaze into for hours. Yes, Lily was madly infatuated with James Potter. She began to adore James in their fourth year at Hogwarts. 

Lily went into the Girls Dorm and sat down on her bed, closing the curtains and letting her tears flow. She remembered that day, May 25th, when she had foolishly let her dream boyfriend go.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Lily sat near the Lake at Hogwarts. She relaxed and sat with her feet dipped in the cool water as a means of relaxing after finals. She wore a red spaghetti strap top and a pair of denim capris. Her red hair was in a loose ponytail. 

She began to relax as she heard soft footsteps in the lush green grass behind her. She knew whom it was; no one else in the world walked like him, or was anything like James Harold Potter. James sat next to Lily, putting his strong arms around her thin waist. He leaned over and gave Lily a kiss on her cheek. She began to blush. 

"Lily, has anyone told you how beautiful you truly are?" 

"No, cos I'm not." 

"How can you say that? You're beyond beautiful", said James as his lips began to kiss her satiny pale skin. Lily became a little lightheaded and gave into James' romantic ways as she lay against his Herculean body. 

She looked into his hazel eyes, as he became mesmerized in her emerald orbs. Slowly, they inched towards each other, closing their eyes. Finally, their lips unearthed a passionate kiss. After what seemed to be forever, James pulled away for some oxygen.

Lily looked at James and when he returned her gaze, they began to smile. 

"Lily, I know, I've asked you a million times before, but will you –" 

Before James could even ask his question, a hawk came towards the pair. He took the note and the hawk flew off. James opened the note and let out a cheer. 

"She said yes!" 

"Who?", asked Lily, hoping for James' new girlfriend to be a certain Gryffindor red head. 

"Juliette Caldwell!" 

"That Hufflepuff girl that's always flirting with you?" 

"You bet your arse!" 

Lily couldn't stand it any longer. She said good bye to James and ran to her dorm room, her smile replaced with lamentation.

*~* End Flashback *~*

Lily knew from that moment on that her dreams would never come true. James would probably end up marrying his current girlfriend. At least Lily had supportive friends and a promised career as a Healer at St. Mungos, not as Mrs. James Potter.


	2. Without You

Chapter 2: Without You

A/N: I don't own anything. No flames. Enjoy!

^ * ^ James' PoV ^ * ^

Juliette and I were at the Library a few days later. I was doing some research on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on dark spells and Juliette was being… well… Juliette. She teased me, trying to get me away from my work and focus on her. She does the same thing every time. She wants all of my attention and time, among other things. She really is rather thick. Suddenly, Lily came into the Library and walked over towards the Transfigurations part of the Library. I excused myself from my annoying girlfriend, saying that I needed to use the loo. 

"Come back soon!", she called after me. 

God, can I throw up now?

I caught Lily sitting all by her onesy and figured that I may be able to charm my true love. 

"Hey, Lily! What cha doing?" 

"Not much. Just some Transfigurations homework. You?" 

"Nothing much here. Juliette's really getting on my nerves." 

Lily suddenly smiled and said, "You can always get another girlfriend." 

"Cheeky, Lils. Cheeky." 

Lily let out one of her beautiful laughs. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Lily is one of those people who just make you feel great and whole. I know for a fact that she drives almost half of male population at this school absolutely nuts. She's subtly sensual, and that is incredibly stimulating. 

The thing about Lily is that she's so beautiful and brilliant, yet so innocent and simple. She's never had a date or anything. Every chap that wants to have a date of two with the lovely girl, she rejects 'em. She's just so damn fine and… Secretly, I want to be the first man to touch her. 

"Lily, I'd really like your advice on a subject. Could I talk to you in the Room of Requirements after supper?" 

"Sure." 

Yes! Finally, some alone time with Lily! I win!

^ * ^ Lily's PoV ^ * ^

I saw James and Juliette in the Library. She was being an annoying slut, as always. Poor James. He doesn't even know that his dream girl is a prostitute. 

I hurried away, trying not to get too emotional. I had begun my Transfigurations work when low and behold, my (secret) sex god sat down in the chair opposite me. James looked so incredibly handsome with his out of contol hair and his eyes burning with… lust? No, it couldn't be... Maybe he's still thinking of Ju-... his slutty girlfriend. 

"Hey, Lily! What cha doing?" 

"Not much. Just some Transfigurations homework. You?" 

"Nothing much here. Juliette's really getting on my nerves." 

I suddenly smiled and said, "You can always get another girlfriend." _Hint, hint, James darling!_

"Cheeky, Lils. Cheeky." 

I couldn't help but laugh. My imagination must've been getting the better of me, because I could have sworn that James looked at me with a loving and longing look. Did I also detect a hint of blush rising in his cheeks? And people always wonder why I've never had a date or a first kiss or had sex or something. Well…. I have had my first kiss. I'll never forget it. In fact, it was with James. I've always had fantasies about marrying him, having his baby, and so on. I don't believe they'll ever come true, though. I snapped out of my day dream when James began to talk. 

"Lily, I'd really like your advice on a subject. Could I talk to you in the Room of Requirements after supper?" 

"Sure." 

Finally, I get to be alone with James! I couldn't wait!

I ran to the Gryffindor Common Room after James left to get changed for our meeting. I ran into the girl's dorm room to find my two best friends, Marlene and Alice. Marlene is a very pretty blond haired, blue eyed witch, known for playing the field. Alice, on the other hand, has been dating Frank Longbottom for two and a half years, and I couldn't be happier for the pixie-cut brunette with deep brown eyes. 

"What's up, Lil?" Marlene said, looking up from whatever she was writing. 

"Tonight's gonna be the best night of my life!" 

"Why?" 

"I'm going to have a private conversation with my love tonight after supper!" 

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Lils," Marlene squealed and hugged me.

"Yeah, maybe you can knock some sense into Potter."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

Alice leaned up defensively against the door frame. "Potter's oblivious to how slutty she-who-will-never-be-named is. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"I sure hope so, Alice," I said as we left the Tower for supper.

^ * ^ James's PoV ^ * ^

I walked Juliette back to the Hufflepuff Common Room and bade her good night after supper. On my way to the Room of Requirements, I stopped by the library, where I knew my best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would be studying. Those two are the only ones who I confide in about Lily. Of course, I never give details about my fantasies and such, but Sirius and Remus knows me so well, especially when it comes to everything that bugs me. And at the top of the list is Lily with another man, closely followed by Lily getting hurt, and such. Sure enough, Remus was buried in a textbook while Sirius sat back and observed. 

"Prongzie!" 

"Listen, I can't talk for very much longer. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm gonna be in the Room of Requirements. I'm gonna tell Lily." 

"Go get her, James," Remus said supportively.

I rushed to the Room of Requirements and found that Lily was waiting outside.

_God, I hope that this goes well. It's time.  
><em>

__Please R&R!  
>~Hufflepuffedwardcullen13<p> 


	3. I Should Tell You

Chapter 3: I Should Tell You

A/N: I don't own anything. Enjoy!

*^* James' PoV *^*

Lily was outside the Room of Requirements waiting for me patiently. Gods, she's so sexy! I love it when she's leaning up against the wall with that sexy little smile and half her flaming red hair up in a ponytail. God, I love her. I have wished every year for my birthday and for Christmas for Lily to be mine. It would be flippin' sweet if she were my bonny lass! Mine to hold, mine to kiss, mine, mine, MINE!

My mind churning with precious memories and passionate fantasies of Lily. God, who do I really love? I've always been attracted to Lily. Why I accepted Juliette and not Lily is beyond me. Juliette's beautiful and all, but she has less brains than meself, and that's saying something. Lily was ravishing, radiant, genius, and can hold a conversation for more that five minutes before wanting to get in your pants. She's my ideal woman and the only woman that I would ever want to be called "Mrs. Potter".

The room was just as stunning as Lily herself. It was maroon and gold with a comfy couch for two, a matching snug chair, and a matching bed. I know how much Lily loves the color red.

Okay… Time to get down to business….

*^* Lily's PoV *^*

I was waiting outside the Room of Requirements for James. He's always late. I hope he wasn't snogging with … his girlfriend…. Again. I'm sorry, I just hate to see them together. If I would've piped up sooner, James would be my man. Ah… How wonderful it would be! He looks so… sexy. I love it when he comes up to me like he is now, with his one hand in his hair, the other in his pocket, and a huge smile on his face.

We enter the Room to see it beautifully decked out. It was maroon (my favorite color!) and gold. I couldn't believe that there was a bed in the room! I won't unless he's mine and ALL mine! But he does have great taste in clothes and colors, if nothing else. 

Oh, Gods…. Don't let me faint!

*^* James' PoV *^*

I was so incredibly nervous about telling her my true feelings. I decided the sooner the better and decided to ask her right away.

"Lily? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot," said Lily as she sat down on the couch with a very sensual attitude.

"What would happen if you had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. He was super handsome, super sexy, but lacked an intellect. Then, an old crush appears in all of your dreams and thoughts. Would you leave your boyfriend for the crush? Or would you risk breaking your crush's heart if they truly love you?"

"Personally, I'd leave the so-called "perfect boyfriend". Why?"

"I'm in that situation. You see, before Juliette accepted my request for a date, I almost got a date with the woman of my dreams. Now, she's haunting my mind."

"Who is your dream girl?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Sure."

She's so beautiful when in deep thought…

"Is she a Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

Don't give it away too soon, Potter!

"Is she in our year?"

"Y- … Yes."

Good job, stupid!

Lily was now in extreme thought. "What color hair does she have?"

"A color."

I'm such an idiot. Well, at least I make her laugh… that sexy laugh that creates butterflies in my stomach. Okay…

"Good job, James."

"I'll give you a clue: She doesn't play Quidditch."

Once again, kudos for STUPID! And, once again, Lily is giving me a great excuse to look at her sexy body while she's thinking! Wow… I never really noticed her curvy curves…. Does that even make sense? Snap out of it!

"Marlene?"

"No!"

"Alice?"

"Nope."

"That only leaves…"

Ding, ding, ding! We have our winner! I can't take it anymore! I stood up and sat down on the couch beside her, putting my robust arms around her slender waist.

"You."

HA! Apparently she didn't see that one coming. She turned around to face me. She looked terribly confused. Yay! Another great excuse to look at her!

"James, you said you almost asked out the woman of your dreams before… your current girlfriend … replied. Is that what you were going to ask me when we were by the lake?"

"Yes."

I leaned close to Lily's soft lips. I almost kissed her, breaking that longing that I've had felt since first year, when she stopped me.

Crap… She doesn't love me… No… Merlin's beard… I… Please say you love me…. Please…. Don't break my heart….

*^* Lily's PoV *^*

I was so incredibly nervous about meeting James alone in the first place. I love him, but what if he just wants me to get some? What if he's just using me for a one-night-stand? I don't want to be another girl he devirginizes. I can't take being another notch in his bedpost. I was relieved when he cut to the chase.

"Lily? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot." I sat down on the couch, not thinking that James was into me that way. Then again, I can't help but notice the bulge in his pants! I'm sorry!

"What would happen if you had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. He was super handsome, super sexy, but lacked an intellect. Then, an old crush appears in all of your dreams and thoughts. Would you leave your boyfriend for the crush? Or would you risk breaking your crush's heart if they truly love you?"

"Personally, I'd leave the so-called "perfect boyfriend". Why?"

"I'm in that situation. You see, before Juliette accepted my request for a date, I almost got a date with the woman of my dreams. Now, she's haunting my mind."

"Who is your dream girl?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Sure."

Aw… He looks so.. nervous. So unJamesish. I can't believe that I can make him this nervous…. Or is it that he's thinking of another?

"Is she a Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

Yay! That only leaves 20 girls for me to think who would be James' type.. Hmm…

"Is she in our year?"

"Y- … Yes."

Double yay! Only five girls now! I wonder who it could be… PICK ME!

"What color hair does she have?"

"A color."

I can't help but laugh at that comment. James is just so adorable and you can't help but love him. No wonder over half of the school's after him!

"Good job, James."

"I'll give you a clue: she doesn't play Quidditch."

Hm... Well, that eliminated Liz, Jeniffer, and Alice. They just so happen to be the three Chasers for Gryffindor. Marlene and myself don't play Quidditch. That leaves two…

"Marlene?"

"No!"

Oh my God….

"Alice?"

"Nope."

OH MY GOD!

"The only other one is…"

Suddenly, James stood up and sat down on the couch beside me, putting his robust arms around my waist.

"You."

OH MY GOD! Wait a second…

"James, you said you almost asked out the woman of your dreams before… your current girlfriend … replied. Is that what you were going to ask me by the lake?"

"Yes."

He was leaning in closer to me. I almost kissed him, but I couldn't…. I just couldn't… He loves… her… But then he loves me…

What's going on?

*^* James' PoV *^*

I was just about to achieve my greatest desire when my Lily stopped me.

"James… this is wrong. You have a girlfriend… We can't… it's just not right."

I had to look away. My heart is being ripped out of my chest. I can't look my love in the face… I can't let her see that I'm weak… I can't let her see my tears...

"You're right, Lily. You always are.-"

"I didn't say that I don't love you, James, because I do," said Lily as she gently turned my face towards herself. "I have always loved you. But, you are dating... her…. And having a fling isn't the way to go, James. Either you choose her or me."

"I could only love you, Lily. I can't stand being without you any longer. I've loved you since our second year."

I settled my strong arms around her sleek waist and kissed her cheek. She's right… I will always respect her cos I love her more that anything in this world. My cheek began to burn as I felt her velvety lips collide with my cheek.

"Just let me be with you tonight. We'll deal with the outsiders in the morning."

I have overcome the biggest obstacle in my way of my goal of getting Mrs. Lily Evans Potter. I finally told her how I felt.

I couldn't be happier.

*^* Lily's PoV *^*

James was just about to kiss me. I know this isn't right. I love him, but he's with her. I don't wish her any harm. I just want what she has: James.

"James… this is wrong. You have a girlfriend… We can't… it's just not right."

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart when he looked away. I saw a single tear run down his face.

"You're right, Lily. You always are.-"

"I didn't say that I don't love you, James, because I do," I said as I lovingly turned his charming face towards me. "I have always loved you. But, you are dating... her…. And having a fling isn't the way to go, James. Either you choose her or me."

"I could only love you, Lily. I can't stand being without you any longer. I've loved you since our second year."

I could not believe it. James Potter loves me! He settled his powerful arms around my waist and kissed my cheek tenderly. I love him so much, but I won't let him have two women. It's not fair to any party involved. I pressed my lips against his cheek and maybe it was just my imagination, but his cheeks felt hotter.

"Just let me be with you tonight. We'll deal with the outsiders in the morning."

I couldn't be happier, lying there in James' arms. I know that he loves me now. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This was one of my favorite chappies to write. Please tell me if you like it!

~Hufflepuffedwardcullen13


End file.
